1. Field
Embodiments relate to a variable resistive memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variable resistive memory devices based on current transfer characteristics of a variable resistive layer according to an applied voltage are spotlighted as substitutes for flash memory devices.